Ein notwendiger Zauber 3: Enttäuschungen
by iome
Summary: Seit Hermine und Severus zueinander gefunden haben, sind 6 Jahre vergangen. Sie waren glücklich, doch nun hat er ihr Vertrauen missbraucht. Wie wird Hermine darauf reagieren? HGSS


So, da ist er, der dritte Teil meines One-shotes „Ein notwendiger Zauber". Das ist ja schon so etwas, wie ein Widerspruch in sich, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, ich mag diese Geschichte einfach und musste sie fortsetzen.

Alle Teile sind nach wie vor auch einzeln lesbar und ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieser gefällt.

**Ein notwendiger Zauber 3 - Enttäuschungen**

„Verschwinde, Severus! Ich will Dich nicht mehr sehen! Geh weg und komm nie wieder!" Hermine wandte sich mit Schwung um, warf ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und wünschte dabei, sie wäre ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Jede Begegnung mit ihm verursachte seit geraumer Zeit nur noch Wut bei ihr und sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er jetzt derartige Gefühle in ihr wach rief.

Früher einmal hatten sie sich geliebt. Früher einmal waren sie als Familie glücklich gewesen. Er, Amelie und sie selbst und eigentlich lagen diese früheren Zeiten noch nicht einmal weit zurück. Gerade einmal einen Monat war es her, dass er ihr gestanden hatte, sie mit einer seiner Schülerinnen betrogen zu haben.

Hermine hatte kaum zugelassen, dass er die Tat fertig gestand, geschweige denn hatte sie sich seine alberne Entschuldigung angehört und ihn stattdessen sofort aufgefordert ihre Wohnung zu verlassen.

Immer hatte sie in den letzten sechs Jahren bedauert, dass sie nicht zusammen wohnten und verheiratet waren, aber seit seinem Geständnis dachte sie ganz anders darüber.

Pah, eine Schülerin! Hatte er ihr damals nicht hoch und heilig versprochen, sie sei die Erste und auch Einzige, die je in seinem Bett gelandet war und jemals landen würde?

Hatte er ihr nicht immer wieder versichert, dass er sie unendlich liebe und seine kleine Tochter ebenso?

Ja, verdammt das hatte er und dann stellte er sich aus heiterem Himmel vor sie hin und erzählte was von „schwach geworden" und „leid tun". Nein, nicht mit ihr! Wenn er junge Mädchen liebte, dann bitte. In diese Kategorie gehörte sie nicht mehr. Nicht, seit Amelie auf der Welt war. Das hatte nichts mit Alter zu tun, nur mit Verantwortung. Severus Snape schien sich davor drücken zu wollen. Bitte schön! Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Und Amelie brauchte ihn auch nicht.

All diese Gedanken drehten sich seit Wochen in Hermines Kopf im Kreis und ließen kaum zu, dass sie sich noch mit etwas anderem beschäftigen konnte. Ihr Studium näherte sich gerade dem Ende und sie hätte Severus dringend als Babysitter und Berater gebraucht und noch dringender ihren Kopf um sich auf ihre Diplomarbeit zu konzentrieren. Aber all das war nicht möglich.

Stattdessen hatte sie ihre Tochter den ganzen Tag um sich herum, während sie selbst über der Arbeit brütete und keine einzige Zeile zustande brachte. Ständig drehten sich ihre Gedanken um Severus und auch Amelie schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, denn seit Tagen schon nervte sie ihre Mutter mit der Frage nach ihrem Daddy.

Sein soeben gescheiterter Versuch, sie beide zu besuchen, machte die Sache nur noch schlimmer und nun stand das kleine Mädchen da und riss kraftvoll an den Hosen ihrer Mutter. „Mami, Mami, warum darf ich nicht zu Dad? Ich will zu ihm!" Zu dem Gequengel gesellte sich, wie all die Tage zuvor, bald ein Schluchzen und eine Menge Tränen.

Weil sie es einfach nicht mehr aushielt, nahm Hermine Amelie hoch, setzte sie auf ihren Schoss und wischte ihr erst einmal die Tränen weg. „Meine Süße, hör mal, ich habe es Dir doch schon erklärt. Wir haben uns gestritten und verstehen uns momentan nicht so gut. Aber Du darfst ihn wieder sehen. Nur jetzt noch nicht." Schnell drückte sie ihrer Tochter ein Taschentuch in die Hand und sprach dann weiter. „Mum und Dad müssen selbst erstmal wieder miteinander klar kommen, dann kannst Du ihn wieder sehen."

Eigentlich hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, bei diesen Halbwahrheiten, die sie da gerade von sich gab. Sie hatte nämlich nicht wirklich vor, irgendwann mit Severus wieder Frieden zu schließen und auch nicht, ihm Amelie auch nur für eine Minute zu überlassen. Andererseits sah sie auch das Problem, dass ihre Tochter nicht völlig ohne Vater aufwachsen sollte und diese schon jetzt Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte. Irgendwann in der Zukunft würde sie zumindest den Kontakt zwischen Vater und Tochter wohl wieder zulassen müssen.

Hermine seufzte. Bevor sie das machen konnte, musste sie wirklich erst damit klarkommen, was Severus Vertrauensbruch für ihr Leben hieß und sie würde eine gewisse Gelassenheit ihm gegenüber entwickeln müssen. Noch sah sie nicht, dass sie das jemals schaffen könnte, aber Amelie zu liebe würde sie daran arbeiten.

Die Kleine hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und Hermine drückte das Kind dankbar an sich. Dankbar, weil ihr kleines Mädchen bei ihr war und dankbar, weil sie wirklich ein liebes Kind war. In ein paar Minuten würde sie wieder spielen und Hermine konnte vielleicht doch mal ein wenig an ihrer Diplomarbeit schreiben.

Draußen vor der Tür lehnte Severus Snape an der Wand des kleinen Hauses, was Hermines Eltern ihr und ihrer Enkeltochter gekauft hatten. Der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts stand dort mit Tränen in den Augen und verdammt viel Wut im Bauch.

Die Wut verteilte sich ungleichmäßig auf sich selbst und Hermine. Der kleiner Teil der Wut richtete sich auf Hermine, weil sie nicht zuließ, dass er ihr sagte, was ihm auf der Seele lastete und weil sie ihm verwehrte Amelie zu sehen. Der weitaus größere Teil der Wut war jedoch auf sich und seine eigene Dummheit gerichtet. Natürlich war ihm als intelligenten Menschen klar, dass nur er die Schuld trug. An allem.

Wie hatte er auch so dumm sein können sich mit einer Schülerin einzulassen. Eine kleines dummes Gänschen, dass man nicht ernst nehmen konnte und dass sich doch tatsächlich nur an ihn rangeschmissen hatte, um bessere Noten zu bekommen.

Anders als damals bei Hermine war es wirklich nichts Ernstes und sobald ihm klar geworden war, was er getan hatte, war seine erste Tat ihr einen nachträglichen Verhütungstrank einzuflössen und gleich anschließend ihr Gedächtnis ein wenig zu verändern.

Dann erst war ihm die Idiotie seiner Tat klar geworden. Damals vor sechs Jahren, als er mit Hermine geschlafen hatte, war sie auch seine Schülerin gewesen, aber damals war alles anders.

Hermine war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon in ihn verliebt und er in sie, ohne sich dessen jedoch zu Anfang bewusst zu sein. Auch ihr hatte er einen Vergessenszauber verpasst, aber wie sich ein paar Monate später herausstellte, war Hermine schwanger und so hatten sie dann doch auf verschlungenen Wegen zueinander gefunden.

Severus war damals der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt gewesen, als sich Hermine entschloss das Kind – seine kleine Amelie – zu bekommen und bei ihm zu bleiben.

Ihre Schulzeit war zum Glück damals bald beendet gewesen und so fiel die Schwangerschaft nicht auf, weil die Schülerrobe ihr kleines Geheimnis verdeckte.

Die Zeit nach ihrem Abschluss war nicht leicht gewesen. Ihre Eltern waren nicht von ihrer frühen Schwangerschaft und noch weniger von ihrem weitaus älteren Freund angetan und bis heute waren sie es nicht, auch wenn sie ihr Enkelchen vergötterten.

Vielleicht hatten sie Recht mit ihrer Abneigung ihm gegenüber, grübelte Severus. Schließlich hatte er Hermine mit diesem Seitensprung wirklich verletzt. Er war nicht gut für sie!

Dabei hatte sich dann, nachdem sich Hermines Eltern mit dem Unvermeidlichen abgefunden hatten, alles zum Guten gewendet. Hermine hatte das Häuschen geschenkt bekommen, hatte einen Studienplatz für Runenzauberei erhalten, dank Severus finanzieller Unterstützung einen zuverlässigen Babysitter gefunden, der auf Amelie aufpasste wenn sie studierte und stand nun kurz vor ihrem Abschluss.

In all den Jahren war es gut für sie beide gelaufen. Sie liebten sich. Immer noch und mit jedem Jahr mehr, was Severus anbetraf. Er sah, wie Hermine sich langsam vom jungen Schulmädchen zu einer wunderbaren jungen Frau und Mutter wandelte, wie seine Tochter aufwuchs und genoss beides in vollen Zügen.

Nicht einmal Hermines Freunde, die mittlerweile als einzige überhaupt - außer Hermines Eltern - wussten, wer Amelies Vater war, störten ihren Frieden. Sie hatten zwar versucht Hermine Vorwürfe zu machen, sich mit dem Feind eingelassen zu haben, aber nach und nach bildete sich ein zerbrechliche Ebene des gegenseitigen Respekts zwischen Ron Weasley, Harry Potter und ihm selbst.

Weder die Jungen noch Voldemort, der nach wie vor sein Unwesen trieb, hatten es geschafft, Hermine und ihn auseinander zu bringen. Dabei war Voldemort sogar zweifelsfrei das kleinere Problem gewesen, da Severus es seit vielen Jahren beherrschte seinen Verstand gründlich zu reinigen, bevor er sich zu seinem scheinbaren Herrn begab.

Severus schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. Als ob das nicht alles jetzt völlig egal war. Eine kleine dumme Schülerin der sechsten Klasse hatte es fertig gebracht alles zu zerstören, was jemals zwischen ihm und Hermine gewesen war.

Er verstand es ja selbst nicht, wie es ihr gelungen war, ihn dazu zu bringen, mit ihr zu schlafen. In all der Zeit hatte er sich mit Hermine selten gestritten und war immer glücklich mit ihr. So glücklich, wie man überhaupt nur sein konnte. So glücklich, dass er nicht verstand, wie er das alles aufs Spiel gesetzt haben konnte, für bloßen Sex.

Und wenn er selbst es schon nicht verstand, wie würde es dann jetzt erst Hermine gehen?

Auch eine dumme Frage, wie er sich gleich darauf selbst eingestand. Hermine war wütend und das völlig zu Recht. Er hatte sie verletzt und er konnte ihre Reaktion nachvollziehen. Umgekehrt wäre es ihm nicht anders ergangen.

Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er einsam war ohne sie und sein Töchterchen. Beide liebte er abgöttisch und die eine wollte und die andere durfte ihn zurzeit nicht sehen.

Bedrückt, aber mit dem festen Vorsatz, sein Glück hier immer wieder zu probieren, verließ er Hermines Heim und die schmale Strasse, an der das Häuschen lag. Heute würde er nichts ausrichten können. Vielleicht auch nicht morgen oder übermorgen, aber er würde wiederkommen.

Drinnen stand Hermine am Fenster und sah ihm durch die Gardine nach. Es war ein bedrückendes Gefühl, ihn da mit hängenden Schultern stehen zu sehen und als er wegging verstärkte sich das Gefühl noch, einen Fehler zu machen, wenn sie ihn gehen ließ. Doch sie konnte noch nicht über ihren Schatten springen und ihm einfach so verzeihen. Vielleicht würde sie es nie können.

Seufzend ging sie zu ihren Arbeitsunterlagen zurück und starrte eine Weile darauf, bis Amelie wieder neben ihr auftauchte und sie diesmal etwas sanfter auf sich aufmerksam machte. „Mami, was ist denn? Bist Du traurig?"

Und wieder einmal an diesem Tag seufzte Hermine. „Ja, ich bin traurig und das werde ich bestimmt auch noch eine Weile sein. Lass mal, Schatz, Mami kommt schon damit klar."

Ach, immer diese Lügen! Aber sie konnte ihre Kleine da nicht mit reinziehen. Nicht mehr, als es unbedingt sein musste.

Sie strich Amelie über das lockige schwarze Haar und schickte sie zum spielen, bevor sie den Kopf in den Armen vergrub und sich, über die Tischplatte gebeugt, ausheulte. Als sie wieder aufblickte, war es draußen schon dunkel und ihre kleine Maus saß an ihren riesigen Teddy gekuschelt da und döste.

Sie hob das Kind hoch und brachte es ins Bett. Nach all der Aufregung war es gut, wenn sie jetzt nicht noch einmal aufwachte. Zwei Sprüche später war das Mädchen umgekleidet und sauber. Hermine strich zart an ihrer Wange entlang und Amelie kuschelte sich an ihre Handfläche. Dabei murmelte sie ein leises „Daddy" und schon war es um Hermine geschehen.

Sie sank auf den Boden und brach in einem erneuten Weinkrampf zusammen, der nachdem sich Hermine völlig verausgabt hatte, übergangslos in unruhigen Schlaf hinüberwechselte.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen auf dem Teppich im Kinderzimmer erwachte, hatte sie nicht nur steife Knochen und ein schmerzendes Rückgrad, sondern sie hatte auch einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wann sie ihn gefasst hatte, aber sie wusste, er war richtig.

Nach dem sie sich unter Schmerzen aufgerichtet hatte, weckte sie liebevoll ihre Tochter und machte sich und sie ausgehfertig. Amelie sprang bald aufgeregt um sie herum, als sie begriff, dass sie das Haus verlassen würden.

Das Mädchen zog bald an der Hand ihrer Mutter und wollte die Sache beschleunigen. „Geh'n wir jetzt zu Daddy? Bitte! Bitte! Bitttteee!"

Hermine schloss eilig die Haustür hinter sich und ging neben ihrer Tochter in die Hocke. „Ja, Schatz wir gehen zu Daddy, aber erst ich allein und dann hole ich Dich. Bis dahin bleibst Du ein bisschen bei Granny und spielst dort. Ja?"

Das schien beinahe wie ein Gottesgeschenk für die Kleine zu sein, denn sie sah ihre Großmutter nicht sehr oft und dann sollte sie auch noch ihren Dad wieder sehen.

Auch an diesem Tag zeigte sich wieder, dass Amelie ein ausgesprochen braves Kind war. Ohne großartiges Quengeln und Murren, nur mit einer ordentlichen Portion Aufgeregtheit, stimmte sie in die Pläne ihrer Mutter ein und ließ sich bei ihren Großeltern abliefern. Die waren – obwohl sie die Kleine sehr liebten - nicht sonderlich erfreut an einem Tag, der ohnehin versprach hektisch zu werden, das kleine Mädchen bei sich in der Praxis zu haben. Aber Hermine schwor in ein paar Stunden zurück zu sein und Amelie dann mitzunehmen.

Kaum hatte sie die Zahnarztpraxis ihrer Eltern hinter sich gelassen, musste Hermine erst einmal anhalten, um tief durchzuatmen und sich seelisch und moralisch auf das vorzubereiten, was sie nun tun wollte.

Wollen? Nun eigentlich wollte sie das nicht tun, aber sie wusste, dass sie es tun musste; dass sie ihr Leben sonst nicht wieder in den Griff kriegen würde. Und das war so dringend nötig.

Sie würde mit Severus sprechen. Ganz in Ruhe. Sachlich. Emotionslos.

Und dann würde sie mit ihm vereinbaren, wann er Zeit mit Amelie verbringen konnte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es war zum Besten ihrer Tochter – und wenn sie ehrlich war auch zu ihrem eigenen Besten. Ihren Seelenfrieden würde sie nur wiedergewinnen können, wenn sie diese Beziehung endgültig hinter sich ließ; ein für alle mal damit abschloss.

Hermine konzentrierte sich auf Hogsmeade und apparierte an den Dorfrand, von wo aus sie Hogwarts schon sehen konnte.

Lange war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen. Genau gesagt nicht seit ihrem Abschluss. Es hatte immer die Schwierigkeit gegeben, ihre Beziehung geheim halten zu müssen. Selbst jetzt war es nicht ungefährlich, wenn jemand herausbekam, wessen Tochter Amelie war, aber diese Tatsache ignorierte Hermine für den Moment. Sie musste jetzt mit Severus reden. Egal, wer sie sah und dann vielleicht irgendwelche Vermutung anstellen würde.

Der Weg in den Kerker war auch nach langen Jahren noch vertraut genug, um ihn ohne Komplikationen zu finden. Da der Unterricht schon in vollem Gange war, waren die Flure leer. Leider auch Severus privates Labor und seine Wohnung. Obwohl sie seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht mehr hier gewesen war, kannte sie die Passwörter noch. Nicht einmal die hatten sich verändert.

Es war seltsam wieder hier zu sein; die Erinnerungen von ihren wenigen heimlichen Treffen, durch Gerüche und andere Sinneseindrücke, wieder aufleben zu sehen. Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Hermine für ihren Geschmack hier viel zu wohl und schnell verließ sie seine Privaträume, als ihr klar wurde, dass sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auch eine gewisse Schülerin hier sehr wohl gefühlt haben dürfte.

Im Labor war es zwar weniger bequem, aber andererseits schlugen in diesem Raum nicht Wellen von Erinnerungen über Hermines Kopf zusammen.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis die Unterrichtsstunde um war und Severus durch die Tür kam, aber als er dann da war, wünschte sie sich, diese Ewigkeit hätte noch etwas länger angedauert. Obwohl sie gekommen war, um mit ihm zu sprechen, um abzuschließen, was zwischen ihnen sechs lange Jahre gewesen war, wollte ein Großteil von ihr ganz wo anders sein. Wo war egal, nur ganz weit weg. Dieser Teil von ihr wollte nichts beenden, nichts abschließen und auch nichts mit Severus klären, sondern eigentlich nur in seine Arme eilen und vergessen, was er getan hatte.

Mit aller Macht unterdrückte Hermine diesen Teil von sich und erhob sich, als er das Zimmer betrat.

Severus erschrak, als er gewahr wurde, nicht allein zu sein. Seine erste Reaktion war der Griff zu seinem Zauberstab, doch er beendete noch nicht einmal die Bewegung, als er erkannte, dass es Hermine war, die auf ihn wartete. Sofort schlug sein Herz höher und seine innere Stimme wisperte ihm leise zu, nun werde doch noch alles gut. Rational aber wusste er, dass sie nicht da war, um seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen.

„Hallo Hermine." Seine Stimme klang auf einmal rau, als habe er sie seit Jahren nicht benutzt und mehr als diese paar wenigen Worte brachte er nicht hervor. Vielleicht deshalb nicht, weil er nicht hören wollte, warum sie hier war.

Auch Hermine verschlug es für jenen besagten Moment die Sprache, als sie das Gefühl beschlich, sie sollte ihn einfach umarmen, doch dann fing sie sich wieder und sprach in leisem, aber bestimmten Ton zu ihm. „Hallo Severus, Du wunderst Dich bestimmt mich hier zu sehen."

Er nickte nur.

„Nun, ich denke so wie es jetzt ist kann es nicht weitergehen. Ich habe noch viele Sachen von Dir bei mir, die Du abholen musst und soweit ich weiß, hast Du auch noch das eine oder andere Buch von mir, das ich gern wiederhätte. Das ist das eine."

Eine Pause entstand, in der sich Hermine fragte, wie sie so nüchtern und sachlich bleiben konnte, obwohl ihr dieses Gespräch doch so sehr an die Nieren ging. Doch dann fuhr sie fort, denn was sie jetzt nicht sagte, würde ihr wohl nie mehr über ihre Lippen gelangen. „Außerdem, Severus, werden wir noch klären müssen, wann Du Amelie sehen kannst. Sie fragt nach Dir und ich möchte nicht, dass unser Kind unter der Trennung leidet. Ich dachte an jedes zweite Wochenende, wenn Du damit einverstanden bist."

Severus ließ erst den Kopf sinken und sich dann auf den Stuhl fallen, der ihm am nächsten stand. Seine Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, denn mit den Worten, die Hermine gerade ausgesprochen hatte, bestätigten sich seine schlimmsten Albträume. Sie war gekommen, um alles Persönliche zwischen ihnen aus dem Weg zu räumen. Sie beendete es und er hatte nicht ein einziges Argument, um sie davon abzubringen.

Mit einem beinahe lautlosen, von Hermine aber dennoch wahrgenommenen, Seufzer, erhob er sich gleich darauf wieder, schob den Stuhl zum Labortisch und blinzelte unauffällig die Tränen weg. Er hatte kein Recht, es ihr mit dummen Entschuldigungen noch schwerer zu machen.

Was sie tat war richtig und noch dazu sehr nett. Sie ließ zu, dass er Amelie in Zukunft regelmäßig sehen konnte und mehr konnte er nach seinen Eskapaden nun wirklich nicht verlangen.

Ruckartig hob er den Kopf wieder, sah Hermine aus klaren und scheinbar kalten Augen an und sagte. „Ja, das bin ich. Ich bin einverstanden und ich bin Dir sehr dankbar, dass ich sie sehen darf. Wenn wir an diesem Wochenende anfangen, dann kann ich auch gleich Deine Bücher mitbringen und meine Sachen am Ende mitnehmen." Kalt und nüchtern, wie Hermine.

Diese nickte nun. Sie war erstaunt. Keine weiteren Entschuldigungen, wie sie es erwartet hatte, keine Ausflüchte, keine Annäherungsversuche.

„Gut, dann werde ich Amelie am Samstag um 9.00 Uhr abholen, wenn es Dir Recht ist." Nach einer kleinen Pause brachte er noch einen weiteren wichtigen Punkt zur Sprache. „Ich werde Dir natürlich weiterhin Unterhalt für sie bezahlen. Schließlich ist sie unser beider Kind."

Wieder nickte Hermine nur. Ihre Verwirrung wuchs. Das hier lief ihr zu glatt. Hatte Severus es aufgegeben, sich um sie zu bemühen, weil er kein Interesse mehr an ihr hatte? War ihm diese Schülerin vielleicht doch wichtiger, als er zugab?

„Damit dürfte dann wohl vorerst alles geklärt sein. Ich danke Dir noch einmal, dass Du hergekommen bist." Mit dieser Floskel drehte sich der Zaubertränkemeister wieder zur Tür und wollte tatsächlich in den Klassenraum zurückkehren und die nächste Stunde geben.

In Hermines Kopf schrillten die Alarmsirenen.

„Liebst Du sie?" Brach es plötzlich aus ihr hervor.

Severus hatte die Türklinke bereits nach unten gedrückt und blieb in genau dieser Haltung wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Alles war so … so … so, nein „gut" war sicher nicht das richtige Wort – glatt gelaufen und nun zerstörte Hermine alles. Das fragile Gerüst seiner Unnahbarkeit wackelte bedrohlich. „Nein, Hermine. Die Einzige, die ich liebe, bist Du."

Schnell zog er die Tür auf und verschwand, noch im Türrahmen seine Maske der Emotionslosigkeit wieder aufsetzend, im angrenzenden Unterrichtsraum. Zurück blieb eine verunsicherte und überaus verwirrte Hermine.

Was sollte sie denn davon halten? Das ganze Gespräch über hatte er sie nur ein einziges Mal angesehen und dieses eine Mal war ohne jegliche Leidenschaft gewesen und dann warf er ihr ein erneutes Liebesgeständnis vor die Füße und ging wieder zum Unterricht? Nein, so nicht! Nicht mit ihr!

Entschlossen ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie ohne vorher anzuklopfen. Eine erste Klasse bekam gerade einen Kopfschmerztrank erklärt, als sie sich an Severus wandte. „Professor Snape, ich muss Sie in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen."

Er wendete sich nicht einmal zu ihr um, als er antwortete. „Nicht jetzt, Miss Granger. Ich unterrichte."

Hermine kochte vor Wut. Was dachte er, was er da tat? „JETZT, Professor Snape! Es ist wichtig und duldet keinen Aufschub!"

Im Normalfall hätte sie jetzt einen kleinen frustrierten Seufzer von ihm gehört, doch stattdessen wendete er sich zu ihr um, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und schob sie zurück ins Labor, um dann die Tür hinter ihnen beiden zu schließen. „Es ist alles gesagt, Hermine." Schon wendete er sich wieder von ihr ab.

„Das ist es nicht!" Ihr standen mittlerweile die Tränen in den Augen. Noch nie war sie sich so unsicher gewesen, über das was sie wollte und was sie tun musste. „Wieso?"

Noch immer zur Tür gewandt antwortet er. „Wieso? Wieso ich Dich betrogen habe? Hermine, wenn ich es wüsste, ich würde es Dir sagen. Ich hatte keinen Grund es zu tun und ich habe keine Entschuldigung vorzubringen. Sie hat mich verführt und ich habe mich verführen lassen. Das ist alles. Ich war dumm und nun bezahle ich dafür, indem ich Dich verliere."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, denn die nächsten Worte konnte er nur zur Tür gerichtet sagen. Mit zwei Schritten ging er auf sie zu und griff nach ihren Händen. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich Dich so verletzt und Dein Vertrauen ausgenutzt habe. Und nun solltest Du gehen, bevor ich noch mehr Unsinn rede, der Dich vielleicht noch mehr verletzt."

Er wollte ihre Hände loslassen, doch Hermine hielt seine fest. „Liebst Du mich, Severus?"

„Das habe ich Dir doch schon gesagt."

„Dann sag es noch einmal!"

„Hermine, ich liebe Dich, aber Du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen." In seinen Augen standen Tränen. Warum machte sie es sich selbst und ihm nur so schwer?

„Nein, vorher habe ich noch eine Frage." Hermines Ton wurde mit einem Mal fest und bestimmt. „Wirst Du es wieder tun?"

„Was denn? Dich betrügen? Wie? Wie sollte ich das denn, wenn es vorbei ist?"

„Severus, das habe ich Dich nicht gefragt!"

Er schloss die Augen und presste die Zähne fest aufeinander. Was er Hermine jetzt sagen musste, war für ihn beinahe schlimmer, als für sie. „Ich weiß es nicht. Bis zu diesem Tag, als es passierte, hätte ich Dir geschworen, ich würde Dir immer treu sein und ich hätte mir das selbst geglaubt. Aber jetzt weiß ich es einfach nicht mehr, weil ich nicht verstehe, wie es mir überhaupt passieren konnte. Hermine, wie ich gesagt habe, es ist besser, wenn Du gehst. Ich möchte Dich nicht noch mehr verletzen und das kann ich nur, wenn es vorbei ist."

„Dann betrügst Du mich also und machst deshalb danach mit mir Schluss? Severus, dieses Spielchen geht anders! Die Einzige hier, die ein Recht hat, es weiterzuführen oder zu beenden, das bin ich und soll ich Dir was sagen? Ich will es weiterführen!" Sie schrie fast. Die Wut über seine kühle Art, sie hier noch abzuweisen, trieb sie zur Weisglut. So nicht! Nicht mit Hermine Granger! Nicht, wenn sie hier noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte!

Severus musste alle Macht darauf verwenden, sie nicht einfach an sich zu reißen und zu küssen, doch er konnte und durfte es nicht. „Nein, Hermine! Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Du bereit bist mir noch eine Chance zu geben, aber ich werde sie nicht annehmen. Ich liebe Dich zu sehr, als dass ich riskiere, Dich noch einmal zu kränken. Es ist vorbei und Du solltest dankbar sein, dass wir nicht schon verheiratet sind. Jetzt ist es noch einfach."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was soll das heißen, Severus? Noch nicht verheiratet?"

Schnell merkte er seinen Fehler. Dieses Thema hatte er niemals ansprechen wollen und nun war es ihm doch herausgerutscht. „Nichts, ich dachte nur, wenn wir noch länger zusammengeblieben wäre, hätten wir sicherlich irgendwann geheiratet. Hermine, Du solltest nun wirklich gehen. Ich muss unterrichten und glaub mir, es ist alles gesagt."

„Das ist es noch lange nicht." Unerklärlicherweise hatte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Hermines Lippen gestohlen. „Severus, wolltest Du mir einen Antrag machen, bevor das mit diesem Flittchen passiert ist?"

Resigniert schloss Severus kurz die Augen und nickte. „Ja, ich hab den Ring schon in der Tasche gehabt. Aber das ist doch nun egal."

Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nein, sogar ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Warum soll es denn jetzt nicht egal sein? Soll ich etwa glauben, Du bist jetzt noch bereit mich zu heiraten?" Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen und er ärgerte sich inzwischen ein wenig über Hermines scheinbar zunehmende Fröhlichkeit. Was sollte das? Wollte sie sich an ihm rächen, indem sie ihm einen emotionalen Todesstoss gab?

Das Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht verblasste und machte einem ernstern Ausdruck Platz, der sich noch verstärkte, als sie wieder nach Severus Händen griff. „Meine Güte, Männer sind manchmal so dumm, dass es kaum auszuhalten ist." Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und wartete auf seine Reaktion, die jedoch völlig ausblieb.

Zu geschockt war Severus von ihrem Sinneswandel und noch immer verstand er nicht, von was sie sprach.

„Severus, wolltest Du mich nicht etwas fragen?"

„Nicht, bevor Du mir nicht gesagt hast, warum ich dumm sein soll." Nach außen hin war er ruhig, doch sein Innerstes bebte. Was immer Hermine nun auch sagen würde, sie erwartet tatsächlich einen Heiratsantrag von ihm und schien auch noch darauf eingehen zu wollen. Wann, zum Henker, hatte sich das Blatt so zu seinen Gunsten gewendet?

„Du hast kalte Füße bekommen, Sev und sie war zur richtigen Zeit da und hat das ausgenutzt!" Noch immer starrte Severus sie ungläubig an. „Verstehst Du denn nicht? Es gab also sehr wohl einen Grund, warum Du fremdgegangen bist!"

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Und das ist es, was Dich beruhigt?"

„Ach Severus, glaubst Du nicht, ich kenne Dich nach so langer Zeit gut genug, um zu sehen, dass Du es bereust, dass Du fast vor Scham im Boden versinkst. Glaub mir, ich freu mich nicht, dass Du mich betrogen hast und ich freue mich auch nicht darüber, dass Du dazu überhaupt in der Lage warst, mir das anzutun, aber nach alles, was ich jetzt weiß, glaube ich Dir, dass Du mich liebst und dass Du es Dir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mehrfach überlegen würdest mich zu betrügen."

Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr für Severus. Alles, was er von Hermines kleiner Rede wahrgenommen hatte, war, dass sie bereit war, ihm zu vergeben. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie und Hermine erwiderte den Kuss.

Nach scheinbar endloser Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander und während Hermine noch ihre Haare zurechtzupfte, kniete Severus auch schon vor ihr nieder und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Hermine, ich begreife nicht, wie ich zu dem Glück komme, eine Frau wie Dich zu finden, die mir sogar einen Seitensprung verzeiht, den ich mir selbst kaum verzeihen kann. Aber auch wenn ich Dich nicht verdient haben mag, will ich doch für immer an Deiner Seite bleiben. Bitte werde deshalb meine Frau."

Er kramte in der Brusttasche seiner Robe und zog einen schmalen silbernen Ring mit einer wundervollen Ziselierung hervor und wollte ihr ihn über den Finger streifen, doch Hermine zog ihre Hand zurück und Severus sackte förmlich in sich zusammen.

Er hatte es doch geahnt! Das war ihre Rache an ihm. Ihn glauben zu lassen, dass sie ihm noch eine Chance gab, dass nicht alles vorbei war und ihn dann so zu demütigen. Doch er hatte es nicht besser verdient.

Seltsamer Weise spürte er jedoch noch immer ihre Anwesenheit. Worauf wartete sie denn? Darauf, dass er sie ansah und damit ihre Rache vollendete? Für so grausam hatte er sie nie gehalten, doch was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig. Also sah er auf.

Was er fand war jedoch keine Belustigung in ihren Augen und auch keine Freude über seine Niederlage, sondern er sah nun eine ebenfalls kniende Hermine. Sein fragender Blick schien es zu sein, auf den sie gewartet hatte. Ihr Lächeln kam zurück und sie legte ihm zärtlich eine Hand auf die Wange. „Nein, Severus, ich werde jetzt noch nicht Deine Frau, aber Du darfst mich noch einmal fragen, wenn ich Dir wieder so vertrauen kann, wie es früher einmal war." Dann küsste sie ihn und zog ihn mit sich nach oben. „Schau mich doch nicht so an, Severus! Los, Du musst unterrichten." Ihr Lächeln wuchs in die Breite.

„Dann ist es wirklich nicht vorbei?" Er konnte sein Glück noch immer nicht fassen.

„Nicht wenn Du bereit bist, Dir mein Vertrauen zurückzuerobern."

„Mehr als Du Dir vorstellen kannst. Ich werde Dich nie wieder enttäuschen." Noch einmal küsste er nun die Frau, die er über alles liebte.

Die erste Klasse, welche im Nebenraum noch immer Aufzeichnungen über einen Kopfschmerztrank von der Tafel abschrieb, wurde wenige Minuten später durch einen Zaubertränkelehrer überrascht, der zum ersten und einzigen Mal in ihrer schulischen Laufbahn, lächelnd das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Dies und die Tatsache, dass Ravenclaw zwanzig Punkte für richtige Antworten von eben jenem Zaubertränkelehrer erhielt, ließ jenen Tag, nicht nur für Severus, Hermine und später auch Amelie, zu etwas ganz Besonderem und Einmaligem werden.

**Ende**

Nun, was haltet ihr davon? Hättet ihr Severus auch verziehen? Und soll ich irgendwann noch weiter schreiben und das Wort „Ende" wieder mal Lügen strafen?


End file.
